


with his educated eyes and his head between my

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: Josh just really loves Tyler's thighs. And who could blame him when they tremble so beautifully against his lips?





	

His thighs are trembling as Josh's tongue draws flat against the underside of his cock, and the stinging pain of fingernails digging into the sensitive skin of his hips makes him moan desperately.

„Mm – more, Joshie“, he whimpers, one hand firmly curled into Josh's hair, guiding each move of his head as he fucks himself into the hot wetness, almost ecstatic upon the noises he coaxes from Josh.

It doesn't take him long to be close, the muscles in his stomach clenching and unclenching as he holds Josh's head in place, delaying his climax, wanting to taste the metallic against his tongue as he lets it slide along his own bottom lip, bloody and swollen from being bitten too hard.

But Josh has his own plans, pushes forward, lets the head of Tyler's cock brush against the back of his throat, and Tyler's eyes roll back, toes curl into the matress, and his hips are bucking up violently. 

There are tears gathering in the corners of Josh's eyes from being choked up, but he keeps going, one or two jerks from his head and Tyler's gone completely, a shaking mess only held together by Josh's palms pressing against his hipbones hard enough to leave bruises.

„God, I love you so much“, he sobs out, still barely back to his right mind after his orgasm, and Josh swallows the remains of cum still pooling right beneath his tongue. It's salty, not exactly pleasant, but he knows how much Tyler loves him doing it, so he puts on a show, let's his tongue circle around Tyler's red and throbbing dick, gathers the last droplets until Tyler is full on crying upon the overstimulation.

„Okay, o – okay, stop, Josh“, he cries, hand now fisting painfully in Josh's hair, and Josh just sighs, nods.

„Stoppin'.“

„Th – thank you.“

But he doesn't really feel like stopping just yet, his dick still rock hard against his belly, neglected and forgotten, because Tyler was really into the whole blowjob business ('you have blowjob lips, Josh, just embrace it'), and he was too happy to obey whatever wish he could read from his boyfriend's eyes.

Instead, he presses a soft kiss to Tyler's thighs, let's his nose nuzzle into the soft skin and the musky scent, takes in the barely audible gasps he tickles out of Tyler with each kiss. 

He's never really been one for overly exploring, he likes to dive in head first – most literally – but he finds that it's exhilarating, his head between Tyler's thighs, the way the hair on his legs stands on end when he presses his tongue against the skin right beneath his hipbones. 

One of his hands has somehow started to move on its own accord, lazily drawing out long strokes on his own cock as he lets his lips ghost over the pink sweetness that his stubble leaves wherever he grazes Tyler's skin, and it's almost fascinating. He drinks up the way he can leave the smallest marks, sucked in lovebites that only remain for mere seconds, lets his nails press reddish crescents into flesh. 

There isn't a real pattern to it, just random shapes and forms as he presses his cheeks against Tyler's thighs, nuzzling against him as if he can't be close enough. He's pretty much unable to think by now, completely wrapped into the warm comfort of Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, his tongue slick and hot as he licks up the taste of his skin, and he can't help but moan, mind buzzing and breath hitching as he bites down, digs his teeth into his own bottom lip, then into Tyler's thighs, causing a whimper somwhere between pained and aroused.

Tyler's skin is already red and so, so sensitive, and every new kiss makes the muscles under his lips twitch, and every soft moan is like music in his ears. His cheeks are burning, but he can't stop, keeps going, leaves lovebites everywhere, marks his territory.

„You're mine. All of this, mine“, he presses out through gritted teeth as the twists and flicks of his wrist get sloppier, his kisses more frantic, he's almost out of his mind, everything's just too much – the scent, the warmth, the knot in his stomach, the slight tremble reverberating into his own body.

He shuffles up, two or three forceful strokes, his fist hard and unforgiving around his dick, and he comes with a sharp gasp, thick ropes of cum pearly white on Tyler's thighs, the perfect soft contrast against his red, abused skin. 

It's as if he's in a trance, eyes glued to the spluttered mess on Tyler's thighs, his index finger dipping into it, grazing across the skin, and Tyler whimpers.

„Want to taste?“

Josh's voice is husky and coarse and so far from what he usually sounds like – his pupils are still dilated, chest rising and falling rapidly as he leans forward, lets his slicked up finger push into Tyler's willing mouth, lips pink and swollen. Tyler sucks everything up, gasps around his finger, and Josh can't recall ever having seen something more mind-shatteringly sexy. Maybe he could come from that sight alone, but he's exhausted, drained, hazy with the aftermath of his orgasm.

He collapses next to Tyler, out of breath but sleepy. It's 2 in the morning, and they have to be up early. He groans, feels as if he could sleep for a week straight after the last two hours they've had.

„Whatever that was“, Tyler hums, but his eyes are glistening underneath heavy lids. Josh can't really explain it anyways, so they fall silent until their slowly calming breaths lull them both to sleep.

 

What neither of them had put into account the night before was the fact that they had to do promo the next day, and neither of them had thought about the fact that, yes, indeed, one needed to wear clothes for that.

Unfortunately, Tyler's laziness when it came to doing laundry came around to bite him – he only had one pair of pants left, pretty much the tightest he owned, and he whined pitifully as he wiggled into them, the fabric moving harshly against his still red thighs.

„We're never doing that again“, he huffed into Josh's ear as they sat down on plushy office chairs in a radio studio, each at their own microphone, and Josh can't help the chuckle. He's absolutely positive they will be doing **that** again, he could tell from the look on Tyler's face as he crossed his legs, stiffened, rubbed them together in a barely visible way to not direct any attention towards his movements.

While Josh indulged in the obvious 'trying hard to stay focused' expression on Tyler's face, Tyler was doing exactly that: He was trying to focus, but his mind seemed to have other plans. In fact, his mind seemed to be more than unwilling to cooperate, lazily wandering back to images of messy pink hair between his thighs, rough, chapped, slicked up lips against his skin, stubble grazing along trembling muscles, and he had to slap a hand across his mouth to not moan straight into the microphone. 

„Sorry, hiccups“, he said, and he knew he wasn't convincing anyone. 

Josh was shaking with breathless laughter next to him, not even flinching as Tyler tried to kick him in the shin.

„Dibcrap“, he mumbled, and if he shoved Josh into the wall of a restroom at the station later on and kissed him hungrily, it's only to get payback, not because the burning heat on his thighs has had him on the edge all morning. 

And if he pushed Josh's head down to his thighs later that night in bed, it's just because Josh has liked it so much and he's Josh – and well, Tyler loved him – and totally not because the sensation of his wet hot tongue against stinging skin is causing his mind to do frickin' somersaults.

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing prompt by the even more amazing J. Thank you for letting me write this!
> 
> prompt me [@spookykittyjosh](http://www.spookykittyjosh.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
